Mayhem
by Athena Diagon Cat
Summary: Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir cause mayhem. Enough said.
1. Revenge on Erestor

Mayhem

By: Athena Diagon Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters.

This is a response to Erestor's challenge:

Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir are now on the main character list! So here's a writing challenge for you to celebrate. Write a humorous little story (without slash) in which Glorfindel and the twins are the main characters. Include a tree house, a reference to a drunk dwarf, and Erestor saying, "This is not funny" in your story. No other rules. This is a random challenge. 

*~*~*

            Glorfindel was walking through the gardens of Rivendell when he heard hushed whispers. He looked up and saw the twins climbing a tree.

            "Elladan? Elrohir? What are you doing?" The two glanced at each other.

            "We're just going to our old tree house," said Elladan.

            "After all, the last time we were up there was when Estel was six," said Elrohir.

            "You forgot the time when there was that drunk dwarf," said Glorfindel lightly. "You called him a despicable miser and then went up here to escape his wrath."

            "Oh, yeah." The twins went back to climbing the tree.

            "So who are you attacking this time?"

            "Glorfindel!" Elrohir groaned. "How did you know?!"

            "I watched you grow up. Who is it?"

            "Erestor," said Elladan. "He said we were immature and as bad as human three-year-olds!"

            "Really? He said the same thing about me just this morning."

            "Care to join us for revenge?" asked Elrohir.

            "Certainly." Glorfindel followed them up the tree.

*~*~*

            "Ok," whispered Elladan to Elrohir and Glorfindel, "When Erestor walks underneath, we drop the water balloons."

            "And be ready to run," Elrohir whispered back.

            "Here he comes now!" Glorfindel hissed.

*~*~*

            Erestor was wandering around happily. He had had a wonderful Elladan-Elrohir-and Glorfindel-free morning. Perhaps they had actually listened to him for once!

            He really should have been more wary.

*~*~*

            "Ready," Glorfindel whispered. "Aim, Fire!"

            He and the twins threw their water balloons.

            "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Erestor yelled. He did not like being drenched with icy water.

            Glorfindel and the twins started laughing uncontrollably. Erestor spotted them.

            "This is not funny!" he snapped. Glorfindel fell out of the tree.

            "You look like a drowned rat!" he gasped. Erestor glared.

            "Really."

            "Yes, really!" Glorfindel giggled.

            "I wonder what you'll look like after I push you in a mud puddle."

            "It was their idea!"

            "But they didn't call me a drowned rat," said Erestor, and pounced.

*~*~*

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

-ADC


	2. This means war!

Mayhem

By: Athena Diagon Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters, except for Fëawen, who actually owns me.

This is a response to Erestor's challenge:

Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir are now on the main character list! So here's a writing challenge for you to celebrate. Write a humorous little story (without slash) in which Glorfindel and the twins are the main characters. Include a tree house, a reference to a drunk dwarf, and Erestor saying, "This is not funny" in your story. No other rules. This is a random challenge. 

*~*~*

            While Erestor was rubbing mud into Glorfindel's hair, Elladan and Elrohir snuck back to their rooms, snickering. 

            "I didn't know Erestor hated water so much!" Elladan gasped.

            "He really is like a cat," said Elrohir, doubled over from laughing.

            "I have to tell Lady Fëawen," said his twin, naming a friend of Glorfindel and Erestor's. "She'd love the news!"

            "What news?" asked Lady Fëawen, opening the door.

            "Erestor screams like a girl!" said Elladan. Fëawen stared at him. 

            "I give up! I'll never understand you two!" she said, throwing her arms up in defeat and backing out. The twins laughed harder.

            "Did you see her face?" Elrohir gasped.

            "It was priceless! Now, who shall we torture next?"

            "How about… Glorfindel? He gave us away."

            "Perfect!" hissed Elladan, an evil smile forming on his face.

*~*~*

            Glorfindel was not particularly happy about having mud in his hair, but he managed not to kill Erestor. Instead, he dashed back to his room and took a nice long bath. Seeing how the day's events had been exhausting, our balrog slayer went strait to bed. So when Elladan and Elrohir crept into his room, they found him sprawled on the bed in only his breeches, sound asleep. 

            Elladan hastily gathered up all of Glorfindel's weapons while Elrohir crept over to Glorfindel's form. As soon as his twin slipped out of the room, Elrohir leaned over and into Glorfindel's ear yelled:

            "BALROG!"

            Glorfindel yelped and jumped out of bed, staring around madly. Elrohir fled, but Glorfindel saw him, and followed, yelling at him angrily.

            Dodging Fëawen, (who pretended not to notice,) Glorfindel pursued Elrohir into the gardens. The son of Elrond was beginning to give up hope of surviving when he saw a group of young Elven ladies. He dashed past them, yelling as he ran that they had to stop Glorfindel from killing him. So when Glorfindel reached the ladies, they grabbed him and insisted he walk with them, all the while sneaking looks at his chest.

            "This means war, Elladan and Elrohir!" he yelled.

*~*~*

Short. Very short. Sorry.

In response to reviewers:

**Kate the Tigress**: Thank you.

**Erestor**: Thanks!

**hecate**: I could have said 'the Middle Earth equivalent to water balloons', but it was too long. As for Glorfindel giggling, it seemed to fit. Sorry.

**XxgemxX**: Thanks.

I was going to end it last chapter, but I decided not to, ok?

-ADC


	3. Purple cats on pink walls

Mayhem

By: Athena Diagon Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters, except for Fëawen, who actually owns me.

This is a response to Erestor's challenge:

Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir are now on the main character list! So here's a writing challenge for you to celebrate. Write a humorous little story (without slash) in which Glorfindel and the twins are the main characters. Include a tree house, a reference to a drunk dwarf, and Erestor saying, "This is not funny" in your story. No other rules. This is a random challenge. 

*~*~*

            Unfortunately for Glorfindel, he couldn't think of a prank suitable to pay back the twins. He knew of pranks he could play, but they seemed highly unoriginal.

            He considered dying the twins' clothes pink, or their hair purple, but everyone pulled those. He could let one of Lady Culcairiel's cats into the twins' room (the twins _detested_ cats), but Culcairiel would be bound to kill him if her cats were harmed.

            Eventually Glorfindel decided he'd paint the twins room bright pink with purple cats while Elladan and Elrohir were on a patrol. After all, he had used up all his creativity writing reports for Lord Erestor.

            There was one minor problem: he didn't know how to draw cats. Horses, yes, but not cats. He needed help.

            The only Elf willing to help him was Péniel, Fëawen's sister. The cats she drew were not very realistic, but she enjoyed drawing them in dresses and robes, which was sure to send the twins screaming. Ah, yes. This was going to work.

*~*~*

            It was not even an hour after the twins left, and Glorfindel had started painting the room pink. When he had finished that, he called in Péniel, who found the whole thing very amusing.

            "It's fun to torment other elves with my pictures," she informed Glorfindel. "You should have seen Fëa when I drew on one of her books. She was having nightmares about dancing dogs for months!"

            Glorfindel resisted the urge to cackle with some difficulty.

*~*~*

            When Elladan and Elrohir returned, they were so exhausted that they went straight to bed, not noticing the new paint job. Glorfindel was worried for a moment that his prank had backfired, but he decided to wait and see.

*~*~*

            Elladan woke up the next morning in high spirits. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, there was cats painted on the wall- cats on the wall?!

            "Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled, falling out of bed. Elrohir woke suddenly from his side of the room and gazed around blearily.

            "What's the matter?"

            "Cats! Purple cats on pink walls!" Elladan wailed, hiding his eyes. Elrohir squeaked and hid under his blankets. 

            "I hate cats!" he cried. "That was cruel of Glorfindel!" 

            Fëawen, Culcairiel, and Péniel were walking past the twins' room when he said this, and became very cross, as all of them were cat lovers. So when the twins came down for breakfast, the three elleths dumped several buckets of blue dye on them.

            "Why me?" Elrohir wailed.

*~*~*

Thank you Catmint! What would I do without reviewers?

-ADC


	4. Flames and icecubes

Mayhem

By: Athena Diagon Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters, except for Fëawen, Péniel, and Culcairiel.

This is a response to Erestor's challenge:

Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir are now on the main character list! So here's a writing challenge for you to celebrate. Write a humorous little story (without slash) in which Glorfindel and the twins are the main characters. Include a tree house, a reference to a drunk dwarf, and Erestor saying, "This is not funny" in your story. No other rules. This is a random challenge. 

*~*~*

            Elladan and Elrohir decided that since Glorfindel had done the cruel, they would, too. So Elladan gathered up some hay from the stables while Elrohir got some matches. They put the hay in some stone pots on Glorfindel's balcony and hid in the nearby trees with the matches.

*~*~*

            Glorfindel cautiously crept into his room, hoping that there were no buckets of water or slime above his door. When nothing dropped on him, he frowned. The twins were bound to have something really nasty for him.

            With a sigh, he went out on his balcony. 

            "Why is there hay in my flower pots?" he wondered aloud. Burning matches answered his question, sending flames up.

            Glorfindel groaned and went back in for a washbasin full of water. He dumped the water out onto the flames and glared at the trees where Elladan and Elrohir were.

            "If you were trying to scare me, don't do it with fire. It brings back some fairly… unpleasant… memories."

            "Yes, Glorfindel," said the twins, disappointed.

            "And come here." 

            Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other, but climbed on to the balcony anyway. Glorfindel grinned and put an arm around each of them.

            "That was very immature… but we all have our childish sides." Still grinning, he dropped some ice cubes down their robes and released them. "Let that be a lesson to you!"

            Laughing, he retreated to his room. 

*~*~*

Thank you **Erestor**, **Catmint**, **IrethAncalime3791**, **XxgemxX**, **Sweet A.K**, and **pinnin-luva99** for reviewing! And I suppose I must thank **twinmayhem** as well… too bad I'm 1/16th Armenian and hold grudges for a very long time…

Please review!

-ADC (who is very excited about her new story on fictionpress!)


	5. A hyper Glorfindel

Mayhem

By: Athena Diagon Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters, except for Fëawen, Péniel, and Culcairiel.

This is a response to Erestor's challenge:

Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir are now on the main character list! So here's a writing challenge for you to celebrate. Write a humorous little story (without slash) in which Glorfindel and the twins are the main characters. Include a tree house, a reference to a drunk dwarf, and Erestor saying, "This is not funny" in your story. No other rules. This is a random challenge. 

*~*~*

            Elladan and Elrohir decided they were not going to take a hint and stop pranking Glorfindel. After all, ice cubes being put down your robes is rather sadistic.

            "Let's do something that will embarrass Glorfindel," said Elladan.

            "Isn't that what pranks do?" asked Elrohir.

            "Er… right."

            The twins wandered around Rivendell trying to think of something when they heard insane giggling. They peeked out a window overlooking the garden. There was Fëawen and Péniel drinking something from strange colorful cans.

            "'Ello *hic* El'dan! 'Ello El'hir!" said Péniel, and fell off her bench. Fëawen promptly fell off hers from laughing so hard.

            "Are you… drunk?" asked Elrohir doubtfully. Fëawen pulled herself up.

            "No, we're just hyper!" she said before falling over again. Péniel nodded enthusiastically.

            "Look! Silly green aliens from Mars!" 

            "What's Mars?" Fëawen asked. Her sister shrugged.

            "I don't know. But isn't it funny?"

            "It's pointless," said Elladan.

            "That's the point!" said Fëawen happily.

            "So what are you drinking?"

            "Soda! My friend Sarah gave me a whole load of it!"

            "It makes you hyper," Péniel said wisely, and burped.

            "This is just what we need!" said Elrohir. "We'll get Glorfindel to drink some at dinner tonight and he'll completely embarrass himself!"

            "Fëawen, can we have some of this soda?"

            "Go ahead. If I drink anymore, I'll end up bouncing off the walls."

            Elladan and Elrohir shared an evil smile.

*~*~*

            That night, the twins slipped some soda into Glorfindel's wine. Glorfindel didn't notice the unusual flavor, and so he soon became hyper.

            "Come, Erestor, and dance with me!" he said, bouncing in place. 

            "No, thank you," said Erestor, backing away. Glorfindel shrugged and bounced over to Culcairiel and asked very politely if she had seen any orange goats recently. Culcairiel told him just as politely that she had never even heard of an orange goat.

            "Pity," said Glorfindel, and looked at the ceiling. "Do you think I can touch the ceiling if I jump high enough?"

            "Er…"

            Glorfindel ignored her and started bouncing.

            "Whee! This is fun!"

            "Dear Valar," groaned Fëawen. "You didn't mix it with his wine, did you?"

            "Um…" the twins said nervously.

            "He is going to be so cross in the morning…"

            "Oops."

*~*~*

Heehee. The wonders of soda!

Thanks to Erestor, IrethAncalime3791, and Catmint for reviewing!

By the way, my sister Polly reacts to soda much more then me. I wonder why? Anyway, please review!

-ADC


	6. Hangovers

Mayhem

By: Athena Diagon Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters, except for Fëawen, Péniel, and Culcairiel.

This is a response to Erestor's challenge:

Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir are now on the main character list! So here's a writing challenge for you to celebrate. Write a humorous little story (without slash) in which Glorfindel and the twins are the main characters. Include a tree house, a reference to a drunk dwarf, and Erestor saying, "This is not funny" in your story. No other rules. This is a random challenge. 

*~*~*

            Fëawen was right. The next morning, Glorfindel was very cross, indeed. He stomped through the halls (so **very** un Elf-like,) yelled at Arwen for wishing him a good morning, and nearly knocked over Lindir.        

            "Ai, Elbereth!" Erestor cried when Glorfindel stormed into the library. "You could send the Dark Lord running with that look on your face!"            

            Glorfindel snarled at him.           

            "You may want to get a remedy for your hangover," said Fëawen cautiously, peeking around a bookshelf.         

            "I'm an Elf! I'm not supposed to get hangovers!"           

            "Even Elves get hangovers from wine and soda."           

            "How would you know?" Glorfindel demanded, turning on her. Fëawen bit her lip.         

            "My brothers once had wine and soda mixed together. Péniel and I had to find them the antidote."         

            Glorfindel scowled at the shelf that hid the elleth before grudgingly going to Elrond's office.         

            "I need a hangover potion," he said flatly. Elrond looked up at him from his desk.           

            "For whom?"    

            "Me."   

            Elrond was shocked.    

            "But Elves don't get-"   

            "-hangovers, I know. But I managed to get one."           

            "How?"            

            "Why don't you ask your sons?"

            "I will," said Elrond, getting up and leaving. Glorfindel snickered.

*~*~*

            "My sons," said Elrond, entering Elladan and Elrohir's room, "how did Lord Glorfindel get a hangover?"

            "Um," said Elladan, "he drank too much wine?"

            Elrond raised an eyebrow.

            "Actually," said Elrohir, "We put soda in his wine. Apparently it has strange affects on Elves."

            "Why did you put 'soda' in his wine in the first place?" their father asked, glaring.

            "We wanted to get back at him for putting ice down our robes!" Elladan squeaked.

            "Ah. And why is your room decorated with purple cats?"

            "They're… still… there?" Elrohir whispered in horror.

            "Yes…"

            "Nooooooo!" screamed the twins, and tried to run, but Elrond grabbed them by their tunics.

            "No more pranking Glorfindel, no matter what. Understand?"

            They gulped. How did he know?

            "Yes, Ada."

            "Good. Now go tell the servants that your room needs re-painting." He let go of the twins, and they took off down the hall.

*~*~*

It's not over yet; there's about one more chapter to go.

Thank you XxgemxX, IrethAncalime3791, Erestor, Catmint, and Arsinoe Selene for reviewing! You guys (sorry, people!) are great!

-ADC


	7. Mayhem has begun again

_Mayhem_

_By: Athena Diagon Cat_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters, except for Fëawen, Péniel, and Culcairiel._

_This is a response to Erestor's challenge:_

_Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir are now on the main character list! So here's a writing challenge for you to celebrate. Write a humorous little story (without slash) in which Glorfindel and the twins are the main characters. Include a tree house, a reference to a drunk dwarf, and Erestor saying, "This is not funny" in your story. No other rules. This is a random challenge._

When Elrond returned to his office, he found Glorfindel slumped in a chair, alternately sniggering and holding his head (as he hadn't gotten the remedy to his hangover yet).

"Glorfindel."

"Yes, Elrond?"

"Why did you paint purple cats on the walls in Elladan and Elrohir's room?"

Glorfindel blanched.

"Actually, Lady Péniel painted-"

"Why, Glorfindel? You know that the twins have hated cats since Culcairiel's kittens attacked them!"

Glorfindel looked very unhappy.

"They screamed in my ear and then trapped me with Isilwen and her friends! Without a shirt, too, I might add!"

Elrond tried and failed to keep his face straight. Glorfindel looked appalled.

"You think that's funny?!"

"Ahem…" Elrond calmed down a bit. "No. But no more pranking them!"

"Fine. May I have my hangover potion now?"

"No. Think of it as a lesson to not prank my sons."

The former Balrog slayer stared at him before storming off to his room, muttering curses under his breath. Elrond waited a moment before doubling over with laughter at the look on Glorfindel's face.

"I must get back at Elrond somehow," Glorfindel whispered venomously to himself that evening.

"For what?" asked Lindir from his seat by Péniel.

"For laughing at me! Evil half-elf… That's it!"

Giggling madly, Glorfindel started to write something on a sheet of parchment. Lindir and Péniel exchanged wary glances.

"He's gone mad," Péniel whispered. Lindir nodded.

Elrond looked over his reports from Glorfindel and Erestor. One fell to the floor. Leaning over to pick it up, he saw the writing.

"**GLORFINDEL**!"

Lord Elrond strode into the Library, fuming.

"Glorfindel!"

"What?" asked Glorfindel innocently.

"What did you write that for?!"

"You laughed at me. I do not permit anyone laughing at my expense."

Elrond hissed something through his teeth that sounded suspiciously like 'Balrog's student', and left.

"What did you do?" asked Erestor.

"Wrote him a letter in the Black Speech," said Glorfindel, examining his fingernails.

"What did it say?" asked Fëawen.

"'The mayhem has begun again.' And indeed, it has…"

**THE END**

****

****

_Yes, it's over! Finished! Finally, I might add. Now I can think about a new story…_

_And thank you to all of my reviewers! You know who you are._

_See you!_

_-ADC_


End file.
